pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Open Eyes
Episode four of PokeSelects. Plot Rebecca Moralise opens her eyes, and is immediately blinded by the bright pink paint covering her room. She slowly gets out of bed, throwing the pink and white sheets off her bed, and slides on her fuzzy pink slippers, leading her to walk over to a large calander. She grabs the pink pen attached to it, and begins examining the days of May’s month. “MAY 16th ALREADY!?” Rebecca shouts, as her calendar leads up to a small box surrounded in circles of bright red pen ink. She quickly groans, and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. She quickly begins brushing her blonde hair violently. As she continues doing this, she rushes back into her room, opens her cabinet drawer, and takes out her favorite clothing, and putting them on herself with her other hand, and then rushes back into the bathroom, puts the brush down, and begins applying makeup to her face. After doing this for several minutes, she is interrupted by a light tapping from the door, causing her to rush out of the bathroom once more, out of her room, into the hallway, and to the front door. Rebecca pauses outside the door, and flicks her hair a little bit. “Yes, he’s here. Perfect timing!” she says, as she grasps hold of the door knob. She opens the door, where a tall attractive young man stands, carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hands. “Happy 16th Birthday, Rebecca!” He shouts, as he hands her the flowers. “Oh Mike, I can’t believe you actually remembered!” “Of course I remembered, it’s your SIXTEENTH birthday! I wouldn’t miss that for anything! Like the flowers?” “Like them? I love them! Roses, my favorite!” “I know they are!” Rebecca takes another whiff of the flowers, before putting them aside and giving Mike a large hug, quickly followed by him laying a kiss on her cheek. “But wait!” Mike exclaims. “That’s not even the best part!”. Mike reaches into the pocket of his jeans, and takes out a small blue box wrapped in a pink ribbon. “What is it?”, Rebecca asks, as she takes the small present. “Well, you know how today I went to Professor Daley yesterday?” Mike responds, seemingly nervous, “Just open it!”. Rebecca unwraps the pink ribbon, letting it drop to the ground, and takes the small lid off the box, revealing a small round object with a white button separating the top red half and the bottom white half. “It’s a…. PokeBall?”, Rebecca asks, as she takes it out and holds it closely to her face. Mike smiles, and steps closer to Rebecca. “Yep, open it!”. Rebecca hesitantally clicks the button on the center, causing a bright white light to shine out of the sphere, instantely forming into the shape of a small brown Pokemon. The Pokemon's eyes open, and it instantely starts squeaking. "There it is! Do you like it?" Mark asks, smiling uncontrolablly. "...What IS it?" "It's a Chuckadee! Isn't it cute!? I caught it for you, there's tons on Route 5!" "Um... cute's not really the word I would use..." Mike bends down to pick up the Pokemon. Small enough to fit in just one his hands, the Pokemon scurries up Mike's arms, and stands fiercly on his shoulder. "So...." Mike responds, "you don't like it?". Rebecca pauses for a moment, but eventually leans over to pet the Pokemon. "It's not that I don't like it, but I'm just a little surprised.." says Rebecca. "Why would you get me a Pokemon?". Mike seems a bit puzzled. "Well, you've always talked about how much you wanted to be a Top Coordinator in Veneto! Now you can acomplish your dream!" He says, staring into her eyes. "I didn't mean now! I meant when I was, maybe twenty or something!" said Rebecca, beggining to raise her voice. "But why wait? Isn't it better to start younger? Then you get a good head start!" "But you should have at least asked me first..." "Ok, if you don't want it then you don't have to take it!" Mike says, turning away from Rebecca. Rebecca pauses once again, before turning Mike back towards her. "No, Mike. You got it for me, I'll take it. It's a great gift," Rebecca stares at her new Pokemon back in the eyes, and chuckles a bit as she speaks. "It's.. it is pretty cute!" says Rebecca, "I think I'll call it Chip!". Chip begins squeaking wildly, obviously loving its new name. Mike puts his hand of Rebecca's shoulder, quietly saying, "Rebecca, you should come with me." "Come with you? Are you going somewhere?" "I've been thinking about this for a while now... I want to start my own Pokemon Journey! I want to see new things, explore new areas! There's a huge world out there that we've never seen!" "..." "What do you say, will you come with me? It just wouldn't be the same without you!" Rebeca didn't know what to say. She hated the idea of going on a journey without technology, and most of all, a washing machine. As much as she was against leaving, she couldn't let Mike leave without her. They'd been together for years, they just couldn't be seperated. Rebecca opens her mouth, uttering the word "Ok." It was hard convincing her mother to let her go. She didn't want her only daughter running off with a boy she didn't trust. However, she knew it was the right thing. She had longed of becoming a Coordinator herself as a child, but was never able to achieve this goal. Rebecca was packing. Stuffing everything she could into a large pink bag. She froze for a second, realizing she had completely forgotten about her Pokemon. It was going to need some getting used to. She runs around the room, careful not to accidently step on it if it were under her. After minutes mintues of searching, the Pokemon's tiny head pops out of the side of her bag. Rebecca jumps at first, but quickly starts laughing. Chip was playful and enthusiastic. It reminded her of Mike. Rebecca smiles, and returns the Pokemon to its ball and quickly returns to her packing. "Still getting ready?" Mike asks, as he walks into her room. "Almost. If only I get can this STUPID thing to fit!" shouts Rebecca, trying to push a large metal object into her suitcase. "...Is that a Hairdryer?" Mike asks. Rebecca nods, and then tries sitting on it. Mike walks over to her and pulls her up. "Um, is that really nessasary?" he asks. Rebecca stops and stares at him like he's crazy. "Nessasary?" she replies, I can't survive a day without it!". Mike laughs for a minute before sitting next to Rebecca on he bed. "There won't be much plugs where we're going, you'd better put that away". Rebecca's takes a deep breath, a silently picks up the Hair dryer, and placing it back into the dresser by her bed. "See?" asks Mike, "Everything fits now!". Rebecca zips up the luggage, and carries them over her back. "Well, this is it then." she says, staring at the open door of her room. Mike takes the suitcase off her back, and begins carrying it on his. "No, I got it!". Rebecca smiles, admiring Mike's kindness. As they finally are all ready to go, Mike leaves the houshold, letting Rebecca and her mom say their goodbyes. "Bye Mom.. We're leaving now...." Her mom runs over, and wraps her arms around her for at least 20 seconds. "Ok, you can let go now!" Says Rebecca. Her mom was a bit too clingy, a thing that always bothered Rebeca. She looks up at her mom, who has tears in her eyes. "You be a good girl. Follow your dream! I never did, that's something i've always regreted. And WHATEVER you do, don't do anything strange with anybody." Says her mom. glancing over at Mike. "Don't worry, I'll follow those rules!" Rebecca says, chuckling. "Well, most of them anyway." Rebecca hugs her mom once again, before quickly running outside to Mike. She holds onto Mike's hands as the two of them walk towards a large forest. "Ready to start a new chapter of your life?" Mike asks, starring into Rebecca's eyes. Rebecca glances back at her house, where her mom stands at the porch, waving her arms like crazy. Rebecca stares back into Mike's eyes. Saying nothing, Rebecca closes her eyes, and nods. Characters Humans *Rebecca Moralise *Michael Ranford *Rebecca's Mom Pokemon *Rebecca's Chuckadee Category:Episodes